Welcome to my life
by StevieScissorLuv
Summary: A girl named Lynette Firewood moves to Hollyoaks village and stays with the Mcqueen's. Read and find out how she deals with the drama that goes on at Hollyoaks, while trying to deal with her own problems.
1. Lynette Firewood

_**Hey everyone.**_

_**I have decided to do a hollyoaks fanfiction, because I am obsessed with hollyoaks right now.**_

_**This will be an OC story, because I find it easier to write OC fanfictions and I have been wanting to write a hollyoaks fanfiction like this for ages.**_

_**This will be set just before Finn rapes John Paul and before nana gets attacked, So it will be dealing with that because I dont think there are enough fanfiction stories based around that, in fact there are only three based around what happened.**_

_**Bear in mind that this is my first fanfiction for hollyoaks so forgive me if it isn't the best.**_

_**This won't be a proper chapter, this will just be a short description of the OC character I have created.**_

* * *

**Name-** Lynette Firewood

**Friends-** John Paul, Esther, Nancy, Darren, Ste, Tom, Perri, Tegan, Sam, Jason, Finn, Phoebe and George.

**Hair-** shoulder length, brown with highlights

**Skin-** pale

**Eyes-** grey

**Style-** gothic

**Crush- **she has a crush on Esther

* * *

She's been dealing with depression and self harm for a year and she gets bullied for her weight and what she wears.

Her parents divorced when she was 10 and she lived with her mum for three years before moving to hollyoaks village.

She loves to draw, write, sing and act, she can be shy and only likes to sing in front of people she is close with.

She is stubborn, kind, independent, opinionated, intelligent, she likes to believe people can change, she is funny and imaginative, but she can sometimes be pulled into the wrong crowd.

She can be sarcastic when wants to be, especially when she is around people she is close to and/or trusts.

She has two friends that she leaves behind when she moves and they both know about her self harming.

She is friends with Finn and only really hangs around with Robbie when she's with Finn, she kind of likes Robbie though and thinks he may actually be a nice person, really, really deep down, but she hates it when they bully John Paul and always tries to stop them, she hates homophobia.

She wears glasses because she has a lazy eye which people make fun of so she doesnt wear her glasses a lot anymore.

She is bisexual, but she is scared to tell anyone.

* * *

_**I hope you decide to read this story and that this character sounds interesting to you.**_

_**If anyone has any ideas on how I could start this story, feel free to review your ideas or PM me.**_

_**Bye everyone.**_


	2. A new place, a fresh start

_**Sorry it's been so long since I published this story, I've just been really nervous to start this.**_

_**Anyway, here it is.**_

_**I really hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Lynette's POV**_

When I step out of the taxi I look around it looks so different to where I was living in London.

I know where I am going, I've been here a couple times before, my mum is good friends with John Paul McQueen.

* * *

I start school soon, I am so nervous, at my old school everyone hated me, they bullied me mercilessly about my weight, what I wear, my glasses, anything and everything, I've been bullied all my life and since age 12 I have been self harming, it just got too much, I couldn't deal with it, I still can't.

Only my two friends Rose and Izzy know about it, they helped me as much as they could and I appreciate that, but it didn't always work.

I miss them, but I want a fresh start and I will still keep in contact with them.

* * *

But, it is a Saturday and I have got a week to get ready and maybe make some friends that I can hang out with.

I hate school uniform, I always look so ugly in school uniform, so I am glad that I get to make a first impression wearing what I am comfortable in, which right now consists of a long sleeved black top with 'life sucks' written on it (and ripped sleeves), black gloves with white stripes, black leggings, a very short black skirt (my cousin calls it a tutu, but trust me it isn't), a silver beanie hat and my long, black tie-up boots that stop just above my knees.

I didn't do much with my hair, I re-dyed some colours in it, I used blonde, red, blue, purple and pink (I hate the colour pink, but I love the way it looks in my hair).

I see some boy scoff when he sees me and say something to some other boy he's walking with, who looks similar to him, maybe they're related, the other boy doesn't seem that impressed with what the boy said, nice to know not everyone is a judgmental arse hole.

I hate it when people stare at me, I feel like they are secretly judging me, picking out my flaws, it makes me feel so uncomfortable and vulnerable, like I am being studied.

I guess I must look strange, dragging along my huge black suit case, my coffin bag hanging off of my shoulder and my new school bag hanging off of my other arm, I just try to get to the McQueen's house as quick as possible.

* * *

To be honest I really, really dont approve of how the McQueen's act, but they look out for each other and I respect that, and they make me feel like family, though I dont always get along with Mercedes.

Unlike them I am not religious, far from it, I am an atheist, I dont see any reason to believe in a god, I mean, where has god been while I have been through hell at school?

I remember my mum talking to me a month ago, maybe longer, she told me that Myra had died, I was so upset.

* * *

I end up at the McQueen's house quicker than I thought I would.

I take a deep breath and knock on the door.

Phoebe answers the door and greets me with a smile on her face, she is a good friend, and it will be nice being able to talk to someone here my age.

"Hi Lynn, do you want me to help you with them bags?" she asks.

"No, thanks, I think I can manage" I say, smiling a little.

I manage to get upstairs with little struggle, Phoebe following behind me.

She tells me about the spare room next to her room, she offers to help me un-pack, but I decline, dont want to risk her finding my razor blades.

I hear her bedroom door shut after she leaves the room and I start to unpack.

Once I am finished I just lie down for a few minutes, I pick up one of my new books (The naturals) and walk down stairs slowly.

* * *

I see Nana McQueen sitting on the sofa watching reality TV, I look around and I see that neither Mercedes, nor Carmel are here, Theresa is in the kitchen painting her nails, Phoebe is still in her bedroom I'm guessing and when I step off the last step John Paul steps through the door.

"Hey John Paul" I say smiling, holding my book close to me.

"Hi Lynette, nice to know I'm not the only one living here that likes to read anymore" he says gesturing to the book in my hand.

"Yeah, it's a good book" I tell him.

Nana just noticing that I am here looks over at me smiling a toothy smile.

"Oh, hi Lynette" she says.

"Hey nana, it's good to see you" I say honestly.

"And you dear, come, sit down" she says patting the sofa cushion next to her.

I sit down, get comfortable and start to read my book.

* * *

_**Ok, that's it for now.**_

_**So, apart from how short it was, how was it?**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**Dont forget to review!**_

_**Bye everyone.**_


	3. Any advice?

_**Hey everyone.**_

_**I only literally just watched a three hours worth of hollyoaks, so I am feeling inspired I guess.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you dont think this is complete crap.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Lynette's POV**_

I'm going out into the village today and I am wearing some black jeans, a black strappy top with the words 'freaking awesome' written on it, a black leather jacket and dark blue doc martens.

I haven't really done anything special with my hair, just threw on one of my beanie hats (I have a collection, it is sad really), it is blue today, I put on the usual make-up, black everything, and I decide against wearing my glasses, not that I wear them much anymore anyway.

* * *

Phoebe decided it would be a good idea to take me to this local pub called 'the dog', I think, I would have rather stayed in my bedroom all day, drowning in my self loathing, but she seemed so insistent about it and she can be even more stubborn than me sometimes, so here I am standing with Phoebe in front of the pub.

I have to admit it does look like a nice place, who knows, maybe I will be seeing a lot more of this place.

* * *

Phoebe sees someone and she runs up to him.

I catch up to her and she introduces me to him.

"Lynn this is George, I think I've told you about him" Phoebe says, looking unsure of herself.

Yeah, she's told me about him.

"You have, it's nice to meet you finally George" I say, managing a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you too Lynn" George says with a friendly smile.

"I was just about to show Lynn the dog, she only just got here this morning" Phoebe tells him.

"Cool, so I guess I'm gonna be seeing you at hollyoaks high then" he says.

"Yep, any advice?" I ask him.

"How long do you have" he jokes, at least I hope he is joking.

* * *

_**Ok, that is it for now.**_

_**I know that was extremely short, but I really couldn't not think of anything else to write.**_

_**I hoped you liked it.**_

_**Review, I haven't got any yet, any ideas for what you want to happen are welcomed.**_

_**Bye hollyoaksters.**_


End file.
